New York Eve
by Shiori Kaiou
Summary: It's good to have resolutions. Special thanks to my beautiful beta!


Disclaimer: I own nothing. But the idea it's mine :3

Enjoy.

New York Eve

by Shiori-k

What was she doing in the middle of New York on such a cold night, noisy people all around her, listening to this unfashionable and rather hideously named 'lady gaga'? Why she was here and not in the comfort of her townhouse was beyond her. Miranda Pristley couldn't believe she had let the girls drag her out here just because they wanted to see the New Year ball fall, instead of watching it on TV.

Her girls, Cassidy and Caroline, were singing along, jumping and making funny faces at the camera when they were on screen. The girls begged Miranda not to hire a private place because they wanted to experience it like normal people do.

Miranda had agreed, but now she was having second thoughts about all this. Some people kept staring at her but she ignored them. Well at least her girls were having fun, and that was all that really mattered to her.

Suddenly she saw a flash of brown hair walk in front of her. It was Andrea, looking as beautiful as ever, though with less stylish clothes. Andrea looked her way as if feeling Miranda's eyes on her, and their eyes locked. At first Andrea seemed uncertain of what to do, but she eventually walked up to her, smiling softly.

"Miranda, what a surprise meeting you here, I would have expected you to spend New Year's eve in the comfort of your home."

Miranda looked at her with indifference. "Well my girls just wanted to have a look at what New Year in New York was like." The girls looked up at Andy in awe, their eyes fixed on the two adults in front of them.

"I see, well hope you little girls are having a blast," Andy said, ruffling their hair. They giggled.

"Did you come with someone?" Cassidy asked.

"Oh! I'm here with a couple of friends, but they are with their mates and I felt a little uncomfortable" Caroline nodded, "Stay with us".

Miranda's eyes widened "Girls..."

"It's okay," Andy interrupted her, "I wanna hang out with you." Jumping the railing, she smirked. The girls giggled, while Miranda scowled. "Very gracious Andrea."

Andy smirked again. "What can I say, it's one of my charms" Andrea's eyes were twinkling with mischief. Miranda looked away. Andrea was acting strange.

"So Miranda, any resolutions for the New Year?" Miranda snorted, "That's childish Andrea, you know I always do and get what I say." Andy laughed "Of course".

Soon the new band was singing, it was one the girls liked. Andy leaned closer to Miranda and whispered, "You look lovely tonight."

Miranda blinked and looked at Andrea with eyes wide open. "Is something wrong with you?" Nothing but confusion filled the question.

"Nothing, I just thought I'd mention it." Andy smiled, looking at the clock. Only one minute to go and the count down started, the girls counting along. "Say Miranda..." whispered Andy. Miranda looked at Andrea.

"I have a resolution this year," Andy kept whispering, "For the past year I have being thinking of you... and I was wondering maybe..." Miranda gasped so softly Andy hardly heard it. "Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?" Miranda was stunned to silence. The count down was on 10 seconds, and Andrea was looking at her with big brown eyes.

"I love you..." Andy whispered, just as the New Year began, and before the cheering and shouts could muffle her words. But nothing mattered to Miranda but the girl in front of her, waiting for her answer.

Andy leaned forward, catching Miranda's lips with hers, kissing her softly. Cassidy and Caroline grinned at them, while many people gaped at them when they were on the big screen. But to them, only the feeling of each other's lips mattered.

Suddenly, someone in the crowd shouted, "Way to go Andy!" It was Doug, one of the few friends she had told about her crush on Miranda, and with that everyone started cheering again.

Almost everyone in New York knew the Dragon Lady, and they knew this must mean the New Year was going to be good. Miranda and Andrea came up for air, and Andy smiled.

"I take it you accept my invitation?" Miranda nodded, pulling Andrea closer. The girls winked at Andy, and she winked back, after all, they had planned this for a long time now.

Miranda blinked. "You planned this!" Andy and the girls laughed. This year looked promising.

-Fin-


End file.
